


Absolution

by Nelja



Series: Absolutions [2]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Dark, Double Drabble, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première rencontre entre Knives et Legato, du point de vue de Legato. Spoilers tomes 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Nightow.

Ce jour-là, Legato a vu un ange. Ses ailes étaient tranchantes comme la mort, et il était cruel, parce que les anges véritables sont justes.

Il a compris alors que plus rien n'aurait jamais de sens pour lui que de manifester sa dévotion et sa vénération à celui qui apportait à l'humanité sa punition. Il s'est agenouillé, il a imploré, il a prié pour le droit de le servir ou de mourir de sa main.

L'ange lui a entaillé le cou, pour le tuer très doucement. Le regret de ne pas avoir été choisi s'est rapidement transformé en résignation violente, puis en exaltation sauvage portée par cette douleur sacrée qui menait au néant. C'était déjà doux de connaître ce contact porteur de mort tellement plus longuement, plus intimement que ces vermines.

Et puis l'ange s'est interrompu, le laissant en vie, le laissant le suivre et l'adorer.

Legato sait bien qu'il mérite de mourir, comme tous les humains ; mais en attendant, cette blessure tranchante et douce fut son absolution, celle qui lui laisse le droit de vivre tant que l'Ange de l'Apocalypse consent à se servir de lui.


End file.
